Suffer in Silence
by Susie G
Summary: Emily is being sexually harassed. Inside she is screaming for someone to see and help her, especially Hotch. With each sickening touch she withdraws more inside herself, this man is crushing her soul. He starts to escalate sending her pictures of his intimate body parts. It's a guess as to what he will do next, leaving Emily holding her breath. Will anyone be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_Everything in this story is completely true, almost verbatam as to what happened to me. The only difference is nobody in my life saw what was happening._

_I wanted to write this story to sort of raise awareness to sexual harassment and that some things are just not okay. This issue has been resolved now but I was afraid of hurting someone's feelings and let this go on too long._

_I do hope everyone enjoys the story!_

_Happy Reading_

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her desk working diligently on a stack of files. Her hands were hot and achy from the endless writing, that showed no end in sight.<p>

The bull pen was unusually quiet, absent of incessent ringing, buzzing fax machines and the steady rhythm of copies being made. As unusual as it was the agents were grateful for the stillness to concentrate on more pressing matters and deadlines that needed to be completed by the end-of-the day.

There was little time for banter and conversation between colleagues, since returning from a rigorous case that was burying the team in a pile of papwork. Weary they still muttled through, with pot of coffee after pot of coffee.

Amidst the busy day, two senior agents were distracted by the unsettling behavior of one of their own. Emily in particular.

Over the past week Emily has become more closed off, yet she was effective in the field and still able to work efficiently with her team. Under these circumstances Hotch would normally ignore the behavior as a passing phase, but this time he couldn't let it go. The life that once beamed from her eyes was now gone. She would smile briefly in passing and toss around a casual greeting before getting straight to work.

It was middle of the afternoon and Hotch was staring out his office window, watching Emily. Over the past few weeks he had developed a fondness for her. He felt sure this fondess was something that came about because he had been so in tune to her emotions and behavior. Often he found himself staring at her unconciously. Her sensuous smell, delectible lips and womanly figure were almost more than the Unit Chief could stand. When his hormones would override his sensibility, he poured himself back into a case file as a distraction.

Today Hotch had not reached a point where he felt the need to distract himself and instead found himself studying Emily's behavior, worrying over what might be causing her to act strangely when out of the clear blue, Agent Miller from the third floor came walking into the bull pen. Hotch stood up at his desk, for a better visual advantage. His instincts told him that this Agent had something to do with Emily's distinct change. He reached for a book from his book case, so as not to seem so obvious while he watched their interaction.

Just a few doors down Agent Rossi was also concerned for Emily. He too had noticed her odd behavior and doused spirit. It appeared to him as if she had been hurt not by something but by someone. As he watched Agent Miller walk into the bull pen and approach her desk something gave him an eerie feeling that Agent Miller was the culprit. Rossi did not try to appear discreet, unlike Hotch he just stood watching intently.

It was over the past year Agent Miller and Emily had developed a friendly relationship. Not romantic of any sorts but definitely friendly. They often teased back and forth and then a week ago Emily started reacting differently to him. She would give him the casual smile and maybe a friendly nod, not offering to indulge him with even a simple conversation. Rossi noticed when Agent Miller pressed her to react to him she pulled away, almost completely refusing eye contact.

Emily had a dominant, confident personality and the lack of eye contact was submissive. Agent Miller's presence regardless of whether he was one foot away or in the same room affected Emily's interpersonal space. The last few days every time he approached her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and struggled through the conversation until it was over and yet she never played the mad card. She remained nice to him and awkwardly distant at the same time.

Currently, Emily was so buried in her paperwork that she was caught off guard when Agent Miller placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, quickly realizing she overreacted drawing too much attention to them. Emily quickly stood to her feet and faced the male agent, so her back wasn't too him. Immediately her arms crossed in front of her as she took a seat on the edge of her desk, _I wish he would just go away. _An in-sincere smile plastered her face as she said, "Hey bud, how's it going?"

Agent Miller seemed to be oblivious to the sarcasm, nieve almost as to how he was making Emily feel. Little did everyone know what he had really done, "I'm good how are you?"

"I'm really busy, I should get back to work. It's good to see you though." Emily mustered a bold face lie, looking out of the corner of her eye to make sure the other agents weren't watching and they were not.

Agent Miller reached in his jacket pocket, "I thought I'd bring you, "Tales of the City." After watching that youtube video you seemed like you might be interested."

Emily took the box set, "Thank you, I'll definitely watch it. I appreciate you bringing them by." She laid the set on her desk and grabbed a file, "I need to make some copies." When Emily started walking towards the copier she hated to turn her back to him, but it would be blatently weird if she walked backwards to the copier machine. Silently she cringed hoping not to feel a hand graze across her backside. Unconciously she was holding her breath, clutching the file against her chest then like a shot in the dark she felt it. "Don't, please." She whispered looking around the room to see if anyone had saw and they didn't. Her head shot to Hotch's office window and he seemed to buried in a book, pacing around his office, probably to stretch his legs. _Oh, I wish someone would see. _

Agent Miller thought she was being coy, that she liked it and was playing hard to get but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Emily thought that maybe this flirting and nievety was stemming from in-experience as a young was raised in a Christian school until he graduated. He married the only girl he ever dated, had two kids and went to church every opportunity he had. To beat it all Emily had shared with him her liking Aaron Hotchner.

Since the begining Emily had always thought their friendship was mutual and that most recently this over display of sexuality was a childish way of seducing her. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she thought this phase would pass. Every opportunity she got she would remind him of his wife and kids, but in his eyes she could see he was falling for her.

Concerning the subtle grabs and inappropriate touching, Emily didn't make a scene or mention anything because it was embarassing, always in public and every single time he caught her off guard. She thought it would eventually stop but still it continued.

"I'll see you later." Agent Miller waved good bye making his way out of the bull pen.

_Act casual Emily, _"Yeah see ya soon, thanks for "Tales of the City." Can't wait to watch it."

"No problem."

Emily walked the rest of the way to the copier and started monotonously making copies, right now it was the loudest thing in the bull pen, fearing she was drawing attention to herself, but she looked around and realized everyone was still acting as normal.

Emily new the right thing to do would be to turn him in, but now she had let it go too far, letting her make it seem like she wanted it, especially now if she did tell someone. Every day she beat herself down wishing she would have stopped it the first time it happened.

**The First "Mishap"**

_Emily was carrying the last box of office supplies into the storage room. Agent Miller happened to be bagging the trash from where they had been unpacking multiple boxes. When she set the box down Agent miller reached up and grabbed her boob and went straight back to putting trash in the bag. It was that quick, just like it had never happened._

_ Emily's jaw dropped. This good man, her friend, had betrayed her by groping her breast. No words escaped her mouth and before she could muster something to say or react Morgan walked in to grab some empty file folders. She wasn't about to say anything about it now, letting Morgan know what just happened._

_ "It's nice to get supplies, but it always makes such a big mess." Morgan stated as he walked by. _

_ "That's for sure." Agent Miller responded._

_ Emily was still wondering if it had really happened. _

_Morgan's back was to them now as he reached onto the storage shelves. _

_Emily was still trying to process the un-wanted action when she felt two fingers sweep between her legs. She pushed Agent Miller's hand away and he casually went back to picking up the last few pieces of bubble wrap._

_ Morgan turned around, "Prentiss you want me to take anything to your desk, I know that stapler of yours has been giving you trouble and for the past few days you have been stealing my paper clips."_

_ "Uh...yeah stapler and paper clips would be great thanks. I'm going to finish up here and then I'll be there."_

_ Agent Miller grabbed the couple bags of trash and said, "I'll see you later."_

_ "Bye." Emily said before being left alone, in the storage room._

**End of First "Mishap"**

While Emily was finishing up her copies, Hotch was fuming over what he just saw. _Why didn't she react, why didn't she fight him? Emily was a private person, yes but to let something like that happen and not put an end to it was out of character. _Hotch struggled with what to do. One of his agents was just sexually harassed. _Maybe she wanted it? No, not Emily, she wasn't that kind of person. _Moments later Hotch's pacing was interupted when his office phone began to ring, he took a seat in his chair, "Hotchner?"

Rossi began, "Don't tell me you were reading a book, you saw what just happened didn't you?" Rossi could see Hotch's office from his own and knew Hotch was watching Emily. They had only just discussed her behavior last night over a good glass of scotch.

"I saw."

"What are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. She's not reporting it." Hotch sighed in frustration.

"My guess, that is not the first time it has happened."

"I think you're right, but I have to do something."

Rossi offered a suggestion, "Just be careful how you approach her. You know how she assumes and if you question her abilities or work you could create more trouble than it's worth."

"You're right." The senior agents were quiet a moment. "I have an idea."

"Let me know how it turns out." Rossi said before disconnecting the call.

Hotch sat at his desk and waited for Emily to return to hers. When she did he casually stood up and walked to the top of the catwalk. Very authoritatively he said, "Prentiss, can I see you in my office please." It wasn't harsh enough to make her seem as if she was in trouble, but demanding enough to seem serious.

Emily looked up, "Coming." She ignored the looks of the other agents and began the walk to his office. _Of course Hotch could get the attention of the whole bull pen but a swipe across my backside was totally ignored. _Emily was a little frustrated but hid it well.

Hotch waited for her at his door. He stood aside letting Emily enter first and noticed how she would barely turn her back to him, she almost walked in his office backwards. "Have a seat."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Emily asked as she took a seat.

Hotch closed the door, "No in-fact your work has been exceptional." He told her as he took a seat behind his desk to face her.

"Thank you." Emily gave him a curious look, while an awkward moment of silence hung in the air.

Hotch was hoping Emily would offer something about what happened, but nothing. _She is so hot with that cute look on her face, _he thought to himself, _the most real expression I've seen all week._ The silence had lasted long enough, "You have been with this team for over a year now and I want you to know that you are a part of this team. If there is anything that you feel you need to talk about my door is always open." _Good job Aaron those two sentences did not go together at all. At least Emily isn't giving me a weird face, slamming by confident approach._

"I appreciate that, thank you." She replied.

Hotch was struggling for something else to say, he didn't want her to leave. The situation needed to be addressed but he couldn't just come out and say it. "Well I guess that's all."

Emily stood to leave.

"Prentiss?"

"Yes, sir?" Emily was begining to question if Hotch knew something. _Did he see? If he saw, why won't he just ask me about it? He knows I can't lie._

Hotch looked down at his files then back up at her beaming, brown eyes, "I know I'm not the most approachable..."

Emily smiled the most sincere smile she had all week and could see Hotch was struggling. He was showing some real emotion. "I understand sir, you don't have to explain." It was obvious he wanted her to talk to him and not anyone else, even though talking to someone else would be perfectly acceptable. Inside she literally felt butterflies, her heart trembled. Hotch was getting to her, but anything more than a professional relationship would be unacceptable in her mind.

"Well then, I expect those files by the end of the day." Hotch let out a subtle breath and was glad that was over, he just wished Emily would have said something.

"Of course." Emily left his office and went straight to work.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily went for her usual morning run. Her Mp3 was strapped to her arm and phone was held loosely in her hand. Soon she heard the familiar ding of a text message being recieved, through the voice of Aerosmith ringing through her ears. She stopped to look at her phone, it was from Agent Miller. When she opened the message it read, <em><strong>Good Morning Beautiful. <strong>_

Emily texted him back, _**Good Morning. **_Emily took off running again when almost immediately her phone went off once more. She stopped.

The message from Agent Miller read, _**I've been thinking about you, would you like me to send a picutre?**_

_A picture of what? _Emily thought to herself. _**No I'm good have a great day! **_Emily started running again and her phone went off. She stopped and looked at it, it was a picture this time. When she opened the message, there it was a picture of his hard penis. At first she didn't think it was his, that he would actually send her a picture of his own appendage. This reserved family man was now getting off on her in the mornings. _Where is his wife at? Does she know he's taking a picture of himself. Should I respond, should I not? _

Another message came in from Agent Miller, _**Are you impressed?**_

_**Where is your wife? And are you just kidding or is it really yours? **_Emily responded.

_**On the couch and yes it is. **_

_It is his, what do I say? Should I ignore it? __**Okay, I was not expecting that. Have a good day. **_After Emily sent the message she knew it was not the appropriate response but she did not want to hurt his feelings. _Who am I? _When did she start keeping people's feelings from getting hurt. She didn't want to create friction at work then everyone would notice. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. When would it end? How would she get him to stop?

* * *

><p><em>I appreciate any reviews! Thank you for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews and reads, I appreciate you all very much! I hope your enjoying the story!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>The moment Emily entered the bull pen, JJ pushed past her and went straight to Hotch's office, without saying a word. "That doesn't look good." Emily said, looking towards Morgan and Reid whose conversation came to abrupt stop, at JJ's alarming entrance.<p>

"No Prentiss, it doesn't." Morgan replied before taking a drink of coffee.

"Child abduction." Reid stated.

Emily started making her way to her desk and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Ever since Henry was born, the look on her face has changed with cases involving children."

Emily agreed, "Makes sense, it's more personal and comes with an overwhelming feeling to protect her own child."

Moments later JJ sped out of Hotch's office, to set up the conference room for a briefing.

"I always dread these kind of cases." Emily inferred to Morgan and Reid.

"That's because the outcome is usually bad." Reid stated plainly, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for the reminder." Emily said with a sigh.

Hotch appeared on the catwalk and told the waiting agents, "Conference room now."

By this time Rossi had stepped out of his office, "It's going to be a long day." he said looking to Morgan, Reid and Emily.

"Let's get to it." Morgan said, leading the way to the conference room.

Emily brought up the caboose, following in behind Rossi. Just before making it all the way inside the conference room, she heard her phone buzz inside her pants pocket and stopped. She pulled out her phone and saw the name, **Agent Miller, **light up across the screen. Emily physically felt the energy being sucked from her body and she leaned her back against the wall, contemplating on looking at the text. _What could he want now? I wish he would just leave me alone. _Lost in her thoughts, Emily had forgot all about the case.

Hotch was waiting impatiently for all the members, of the team to take a seat when he noticed Emily did not step in behind Rossi. "Where's Prentiss?" He asked.

"She was right behind me." Rossi responded.

Hotch was a little frustrated and on edge. The case was extremely time sensitive and the team couldn't spare a moment. He stepped outside the room and authoritatively said, "Prentiss..." he immediately saw her to his left and cut off the rest of his sentence. The distraught look she had on her face and her slumped position against the wall told Hotch she was upset about something, and Hotch knew better than to ask. He paused and decided to tone down the urgency in his voice. "We need to get started."

Emily was surprised by Hotch's loud, demanding voice calling out her name. She nearly jumped to attention and shut off her phone, slipping it back into her pocket. "Coming."

The rest of the day went by without another thought of Agent Miller. The case required too much focus to think about anything else. It was a rigorous day of mentally draining work with thankfully positive results. They caught the kidnapper and brought the little girl home, safe to her parents. The case was local so overnight stay was not required and everyone was able to return to work fairly early.

Garcia worked her magic and rounded up most of the troops for a night of celebration, after all the paper work was finished.

Emily agreed to go leaving her phone turned off, hidden away in her pocket. The only two who didn't attend were Rossi and Hotch.

When Hotch noticed the team had left for the evening, he made his way to Rossi's office. He stepped in the doorway and said, "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Rossi agreed. "Please, have a seat and I'll pour the scotch."

Hotch closed the door and took a seat. "You have scotch at the office?"

"Always." Rossi told him.

"I should have guessed." Hotch loosened his tie and un-did the top button of his shirt. "It's been a long day."

"It's been a good day." Rossi said, handing him a glass of scotch.

"I'll drink to that." Hotch told him, holding up his glass before taking a drink.

"How's Jack doing?"

"I saw a video of him two days ago."

Rossi could hear the sadness linger in Hotch's voice and sense the doubt in his words. He wasn't about to let him think they were not going to catch the Reaper, "Don't do that Aaron."

Hotch looked into his glass.

"We will catch Foyet." Rossi told him.

"Yeah. I would just rather it be sooner than later."

"Me too, but let's focus on the present."

"You mean Prentiss." Hotch stated bluntly.

"Yes, I mean Emily. Did you see what happened yesterday?" Rossi asked.

Hotch sighed, "If your referring to what Agent Miller did to her, yes I did. That is sexual harassment."

"I would have liked to of seen her knock him flat on his face."

"She didn't even act like anything happened and that's what worries me. I understand her not wanting to make a scene and I'm sure she's embarassed but..." Hotch sounded frustrated.

"But what?" Rossi asked.

"It's my responsibility to address the situation, their is protocol to follow."

"So address it, but you know how she will react. She will play it off." Rossi took a sip of his scotch and noticed Hotch was taking what was happening to Emily personally. "You care about her don't you?"

"I care about all the agents on our team." Hotch replied.

"That's not what I mean Aaron and you know it."

Hotch cracked a grin, "There is definitely something about her."

Rossi smiled, "Yes there is. Any guy would be lucky to have her." He took another sip, of the smooth, brown liquid. "So tell me what happened right before the briefing. We all heard you call her name and then you stopped to lower your voice, so as not to sound too harsh. That is very out of your character."

"As soon as I called her name, I realized she was staning right outside the door. I didn't want to appear as if I was yelling at her, so I lowered my voice." Hotch paused then continued, "If any of the other members of our team asks, that is what you will tell them."

"Fair enough, so are you going to tell me what you really saw?"

"She was clearly upset, leaned against the wall and looking at her phone. My guess is Agent Miller is sending her inappropriate text messages."

Rossi shook his head with dismay.

"I've tried to rationalize why Emily is dealing with this the way she is. From what I looked into and what I observed, Agent Miller is a family man, grew up in a Christian school and married the only girl he ever dated. It's my guess he is probably nieve and doesn't quite understand what he is doing is wrong. Maybe that's how Emily sees it and I'm sure she is trying to save face and his marriage. She thinks about everyone else and not just herself. I'm sure she is thinking about his kids too."

"That all makes sense, but if Agent Miller doesn't think what he is doing is wrong then we have a bigger problem."

"I thought about that too." Hotch implied.

Rossi suddenly sat up a little straighter and looked out his office window.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"It's Emily." Rossi stayed discreet, looking into the bull pen from his desk seat. "Now isn't that sweet."

"What?" Hotch asked, forcing himself not to stand up and look noticeably out the office window.

Rossi looked back to Hotch, "She immediately noticed you were not in your office and paused mid-step as if to wonder where you were. If I had to make an assumption she is probably as fond of you as you are of her."

That last statement made Hotch's stomach twist in knots, but it was a good feeling. "What is she doing?"

"Well...it looks like she is fumbling through paperwork."

"And now...?" Hotch asked inpatiently.

"Why don't you look out the window?" Rossi asked.

"That's too obvious, she would notice." Hotch told him.

"Maybe, maybe not but it woud be a lot simpler than me giving you a play by play." Rossi admitted.

Hotch contemplated looking sneakily out the window, but decided against it. "Just give me the play by play."

"Well she looks to be signing some papers." Rossi paused.

"And now?" Hotch couldn't stand the anticipation.

"She is putting her pen back on her desk, and walking to your office. She has stopped at the door and looks as if she is deciding whether to enter or not. Now she's looking around the bull pen to see if she sees you...and..." Rossi quickly looked back down at his desk, so Emily wouldn't see him looking out his window.

"She looked this way didn't she?" Hotch asked.

"Yep." Rossi said discreetly. A few moments passed and Rossi got up the nerve to look back out his office window.

"Is she gone?" Hotch asked.

"Almost she is headed out the bull pen and...uh oh."

Hotch stood up, setting the scotch glass down on Rossi's desk. He could tell something was amiss by the tone in Rossi's voice. "What is it?"

Rossi stood up, "Agent Miller."

Hotch went to Rossi's door and just before he opened it, Rossi stopped him. "Wait."

"I can't just stand by and let this man touch her." The thoughts of a man touching Emily made his blood boil, he had to stop it.

"I agree, but we can't go running out of here like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid."

"You're right." Hotch straightened himself, then casually opened the door. When he stepped out on the catwalk, he looked beyond the glass doors of the bull pen and saw Agent Miller had come up behind Emily, pinning her arms against her body in a bear hug. She looked to be struggling against him. Without thinking he hopped over the top railing of the catwalk, down to the bull pen floor.

Rossi made his way to the stairs and said, "Way to be subtle, Sir Galahad."

Emily and Agent Miller were facing the elevators away from the bull pen, missing the two senior agents approaching them from behind.

Hotch wasted no time. He pushed through the glass doors and sternly stole the attention of the two agents, "Agent Miller." Hotch said with authority, demanding an answer as to the behavior he was currently displaying, without even asking a question.

Agent Miller was clearly startled. He immediately pulled away from Emily and turned to face Hotch's rigid, stoic expression, "Agent Hotchner."

"What is going on out here?" Hotch was not going to give Agent Miller the chance to play if off. Hotch looked to Emily and saw she was wiping her cheek and looking down to the floor. He looked back to Agent Miller and said, "I do not expect to see this type of behavior again. You are a federal agent and expected to conduct yourself as one. If I observe another incident such as this one you will be turned in for sexual harassment." He said it, there it was out in the open, those damning words, _sexual harassment. _Hotch couldn't bring himself to look at Emily. He knew he just embarassed her and brought it all out in the open. He may have crossed a boundary but he wasn't going to stand by and just let it happen.

Rossi had now stepped out into the hallway, watching the heated scene unfold before him.

Emily took a few steps forward and said, "It's okay Hotch."

Hotch backed down slightly, realizing he may have over stepped his bounds; however Agent Miller's behavior was unjustifieable and was determined to stand by what he said. He couldn't let this man keep bothering Emily. "Agent Miller, I think it best if you go home."

"Yes, sir." Agent Miller turned and said, "Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight." She replied in a friendly manner, playing off what just happened between the two of them.

Once Agent Miller had disappeared in the elevators, Hotch looked to Emily who seem to still unconciously be wiping her cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Part of Emily was excited to see Hotch standing up for her. It made her heart skip a beat and for a moment she looked at him differently. _Was he standing up for me as Unit Chief or something more? I can't believe he said sexual harassment, I'm so embarassed._ Emily could feel her face turning red. _I'm glad he saw it, but maybe he thinks it's my fault_, _that I instigated the situation._ Trying to divert the attention away from the scene that had just unfolded, she quickly said, "I signed my report and placed it on your desk. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go in there without you being in your office, but I thought you would need it before tomorrow morning."

"That's perfectly fine." Hotch tried to sound re-assuring.

Emily started making her way towards the elevator, "Well I better go, the gang is waiting for me downstairs."

"I'll go down with you." Hotch said taking a few steps toward her.

"No really, it's fine." Emily felt herself trying to make a quick exit but it wasn't working as well as she planned. _I kind of would like him to walk me down, but it would be inappropriate or would it?_

"I don't mind." Hotch tried again. He hated to see her walk away, she seemed so vulnerable and hurt. He just wanted to be there for her, but one thing he knew he couldn't do was force it.

The elevator dinged and Emily walked backwards into it, "It's okay. Thank you." The elevator doors closed and Emily was finally alone. Tears stung her eyes as she reached into her purse for her hand sanatizer. She could still smell Agent Miller on her and feel the grotesque kiss he placed on her cheek. The wild-eyed look on his face still lingered in her mind and would be sure to haunt her dreams. "Where is that darn hand sanatizer?" She said to herself and finally she felt it. She wasted no time squirting the tropical scented gel on her hand before lathering it on her cheek. The need to take a shower soon overwhelmed her but she couldn't ditch her friends now, that would be too suspicious. Emily dried up her tears and prepared for a potientally good evening awaiting her, with many alcoholic beverages before her, to help her forget.

Back upstairs Hotch had turned to Dave who began with, "Well that was interesting. I think my favorite part was when you jumped the railing into the bull pen, very impressive."

"So your favorite part wasn't when I ripped Agent Miller a new one."

"That was entertaining too but I have to say the best expression of the night was when Emily's mouth dropped after you said the words, _sexual harassment._"

"Was I wrong?" Hotch asked.

"No and to be honest I think Emily liked you standing up for her."

"You think so?" Hotch asked, feeling that familiar knotting in his stomach.

"I know so, now how about we finish that scotch we started? We've conquered today and we will worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"That's sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, another chapter up! If have something you would like to say good or bad about it, leave a review if you have time! Thank you! Another chapter to come!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter up and one more to go! Thank you all for your encouraging words, I appreciate your kindness._

_I want to say that the conversations with Agent Miller were conversations that actually took place. I hope everyone enjoys! Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning, (After a night of drinks with the team)<strong>

Emily woke with a throbbing headache as the sunlight beamed into her windows. She pulled the covers over her head and asked herself, "How much did I drink last night?" She said wearily. Her head pulsed as if someone was trying to hammer their way from the inside out, "Too much." She answered herself.

"Ugh..what time is it?" Emily pulled the covers back down and looked over to her clock, it read 9:30. If only Garcia hadn't planned a girl's day out she could sleep as long as she wanted too.

Emily layed in the quiet a few minutes trying to wake up a little more, when she realized she had her phone turned off. She reluctantly rolled over the edge of the bed and reached for her pants in the floor. After fumbling a few seconds she pulled out her phone, turned it on and set it on the night stand. Moments later there was a familiar buzz.

Emily thought it might have been Garcia and was sorely disappointed when she saw Agent Miller's name flashing across the screen. Emily held her breath, _maybe it is an apology. Hotch did make a statement yesterday, maybe he finally knocked some sense into his head. _She opened the message, it read, **Good Morning Beautiful. I've been thinking about you, f**ollowed by a picture of his erection staring right into her face. Emily immediately threw her phone across the room and said, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Emily sunk back into her bed, wishing she would have stopped all this the first moment he tried something, whether it made a scene or not. Now everything has come so far out of hand and threats from the great Aaron Hotchner weren't even working.

Her thoughts wondered what would happen at their exposure, _If I do say something, people might think I wanted this to happen, because I didn't speak up when he first touched me. _Emily felt her face flush at the mere thoughts of telling Hotch about the situation. The whole matter was so embarrassing. _I just need to fix it myself. I need to be blunt and let Agent Miller know that this can't continue. But what if I do make him mad and he turns everything around on me and makes me the bad person? He could say I came onto him and I could lose my job._

Emily sat up in bed, distraught and frustrated. If something is said she needed to be the first to say it and not Agent Miller, so that means not making him mad until she finds the right moment to tell Hotch. She looked to her phone once more as she heard it buzz on the floor, across the room. Emily stood to her feet and went to get her phone, the message was again from Agent Miller, she opened it, **What do you think? Is it big enough? Can you send me a picture of your boobs? **Emily chose to ignore the message and thought to herself, _If he was a rapist he would be a power reassurance rapist and let's just hope it doesn't turn into that._

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>

Emily received another good morning message from Agent Miller, along with a repulsive picture of how excited she made him. _I have to tell someone. But…_Emily spoke aloud to herself, "No buts you have talk to Hotch tomorrow, no matter the consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning<strong>

Emily arrived at work, feeling almost relieved that she was going to tell someone what was happening. She was ready for this to end, it was making her a different a person and she didn't like who she was becoming.

Her hands were feeling all clammy as the elevator traveled to her designated floor. _Should I wait to tell him this afternoon? If I tell him this morning, work would be very unproductive. _Her mind was made up, _I will wait until this afternoon, but not too late so Agent Miller is still here to face what he has done. _The elevator dinged and Emily stepped out into the hallway where she happened to cross paths with Agent Miller. Emily ignored him and started walking towards the bull pen when she heard him speak, making her stop and turn around.

"I like it, playing hard to get are we?" He said.

Emily spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm not playing anything. This has to stop."

Agent Miller laughed, "Whatever you say. You have no idea what you do to me."

_This is unbelievable, he really thinks I'm being coy, _"I think I get the picture, literally. What about your wife and your kids?" Emily said.

"I just can't ignore something that feels so right." Agent Miller said.

"There is nothing right about this, you are married."

"Maybe God is trying to tell us something, how can it be so wrong if he makes it feel so right."

Emily huffed, "You went to a Christian school and you go to church, have you ever heard of thou shalt not commit adultery?"

Agent Miller seemed to ignore the point and said, "You know what's funny about all of this? The more I think of you and touch you, the nicer my wife has been to me. We are actually getting along more and having sex more often."

"Then build on that and leave me out of it." Emily heard the familiar swish of air, as the bull pen doors opened behind her.

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asked, expressing concern that was written all over his face.

"Everything is fine." Emily replied to Morgan looking over her shoulder, she then turned back to Agent Miller and casually said, "Have a good day." She tried not to sound too frustrated, letting Morgan to believe that something was out of sorts. If there was one person she definitely didn't want knowing about what was going on it was Morgan. Emily turned her back to Agent Miller and started making her way through the bull pen doors. She thought to herself, _if I do tell Hotch Morgan is going to find out, I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't want anybody to know._

"You and Agent Miller seem to be getting close." Morgan stated, following into the bull pen behind her.

"He's just a friend." Emily answered walking towards her desk, ready to work.

Morgan thought to himself, _I wasn't born yesterday Emily Prentiss something is going on and has been going on for a little while. I'm not about to let it continue. _Morgan watched as Emily took a seat at her desk and began working on a stack of files. There was no friendly greeting to the younger agent that sat across from her, only a small nod and grin. Something was wrong and Morgan felt obligated to talk to someone about what he has observed.

Emily pretended to be engrossed in her work when she noticed Morgan never sat down and instead went straight to Hotch's office. She felt her face get hot, _oh God please don't let him talk about me. Surely he hasn't noticed anything._

Morgan stepped in Hotch's open doorway and said, "Hotch, can I speak to you a minute?"

"Of course, come in." Hotch put down his pen and became very attentive when Morgan closed his door, "What's wrong?"

Morgan took a seat, "It's Prentiss. Something is going on with her and I think it has to do with Agent Miller." Morgan watched as Hotch looked out his office window towards Emily and then back at him. There was no surprise in his face, peaked curiosity or concern. "You noticed it too." Morgan said sitting back in his chair, more relaxed.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?" Morgan asked with a sigh.

Hotch didn't want to express everything he has observed to Morgan and simply stated, "If she doesn't come to me by the end of the day, I'm going to speak with her."

Morgan leaned forward again, "There is something you're not telling me. You've seen something."

Hotch didn't want to admit the obvious and told Morgan, "A few instances of inappropriate behavior have been observed and I'm addressing it the best I know how."

Morgan became frustrated, "I could kill him."

"Look, Morgan I feel the same way you do, but listen to me. It is important that you don't let Emily know you suspect anything."

Morgan sighed again, "It's too late, I just tried. I spotted them having a conversation outside the elevator and Emily looked like she was being hassled verbally and I decided to interrupt."

"What did she say?"

Morgan sat back in his chair, "I acted on impulse and if I had to take a guess she probably thinks I thought they were having an affair. As far as what she told me, she said they were just friends." Morgan looked out Hotch's office window, "She's changed Hotch and I don't like what I see."

"I appreciate you coming to me. Continue to be her friend as you always have and if you'll take it I have some advice, just ignore what happened this morning and continue with the day as you normally would. Talk about Kurt Vonnegut or Slaughterhouse 5, keep her mind off the situation."

Morgan stood up, "Easy enough, but don't tell me Aaron Hotchner is a Kurt Vonnegut fan too?"

"Guilty as charged." Hotch stated.

"Great minds think alike." Morgan told him as he walked to the door. Just before he left Hotch stopped him.

"Morgan I appreciate you coming to me, it's nice to know she has someone watching out for her."

"Always." Morgan replied and then left.

* * *

><p>After lunch Emily made her way to the bathroom. As she traveled down the hall she could hear footsteps behind her but ignored them. There were a lot of people on the floor and she just assumed that someone else was going to the bathroom, she didn't want to appear nosy or on edge by looking over her shoulder.<p>

Emily turned the corner into a dead end hallway where the bathroom was located. When her hand pressed on the cold metal of the bathroom door, someone reached up behind her, grabbed her wrist tightly and swiveled her around, "What the…" her words stopped as she felt her palm being pressed against Agent Miller's hard, throbbing crotch. Instinctively she tried to pull away, "Stop. Let go." Emily demanded of him quietly, not wanting to grab the attention of any nearby listeners. Her eyes darted in all directions, hoping no one saw as she tried to pull out of his grip. "I'm mean it. Stop. Someone is going to see." Emily was becoming more repulsed as he held her hand firmly against him and rubbed it up and down.

"That's what makes it exciting." Agent Miller responded with a sickening smile.

"Let me go." Emily said with one last quick jerk, setting her arm free. Still she faced him and Agent Miller quickly slipped his hand down her shirt and right back out before Emily had a moment to react or process what he did. Emily took a few steps back and stumbled backwards into the women's bathroom door. "This has to stop. Leave me alone." _I could take him out right now, why the hell am I being so nice? Oh I forgot, so someone doesn't see or hear. But I could just bring him to the ground and then…someone would find him and I would get blamed for beating up a church going family man. It just isn't worth the risk, not until I talk to Hotch. _Emily fought with what to do and tried to reason through all her options and possible outcomes.

"Sometimes I wish we could just run away together. It's just been one of those days." Agent Miller admitted.

Emily was still recovering from the last fifteen seconds of unwanted physical contact and then he plays this card. Something just isn't right with Agent Miller, all the lights are on but nobody is home. "What?" Emily asked surprised that he even made that statement. Her voice was more audible now as the awareness of her surroundings began to slip away in amazement of Agent Miller's behavior.

The men's bathroom door swung open, "Prentiss?"

Emily looked to her left and saw Morgan looking at her. Her face flushed, it was that awkward moment of silence when nobody said anything, but everybody knew something had just happened.

Morgan glared at Agent Miller and asked Emily, "Prentiss, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Emily pushed against the bathroom door and disappeared inside.

When Emily was out of sight Morgan just kept staring at Agent Miller, until he backed down and left.

Morgan watched him leave and followed him down the hall. They reached the elevators and he waited for him to get inside before going into the bull pen. When Morgan felt the floor was safe for Emily without Agent Miller, at least for a little while, he headed straight for Hotch's office. He nearly skipped the stairs onto the catwalk and barged in. "You need to talk to her now."

Hotch looked up from his work, "Shut the door."

Morgan slammed the door.

Hotch stood up, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I just saw Prentiss by the bathroom. It looked like Agent Miller cornered her and did something. I didn't see anything but she had a look on her face that made me want to castrate that son of…"

"Okay. I'll talk to her." Hotch said, cutting him off.

Morgan opened the door and went back to his desk. He was fuming and Hotch had reached a point where this had gone on long enough.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter to go! Thank you for reading!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the final chapter! Thank you all for reading this story and I appreciate all your comments and encouragement!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>Emily felt disgusted and embarrassed as she walked through the glass doors. It was like walking into a room totally naked, exposed and vulnerable. <em>Who knew? Did everyone see? <em>These were questions running through her mind. Her eyes scanned the room; no one was looking at her, _were they just ignoring the truth? What were they saying behind my back? _Emily looked at Morgan who was working tediously at his desk, _did he tell? Did he see? What does he think of me know? He probably thinks I wanted it. _

Emily couldn't stand there a moment longer; she had to set things straight. _I need to talk to Hotch. _She couldn't stand living in paranoia, not knowing who knew or who didn't or what people were thinking. The situation was beginning to affect her job and her daily living. She had become distant from her friends. There was no enjoying life anymore, it was a waiting game of when and where Agent Miller would show up and when she would receive another text message.

Emily turned towards the catwalk when she felt a hand brush her firm and nicely rounded backside. Quickly she turned, pulling away from the unwanted intrusion.

"Afternoon." Agent Miller greeted her with a repugnant smile, while slyly slipping his hand into his trouser pocket.

Emily didn't react and in all reality didn't have time to due to Morgan inserting his presence in the situation.

Morgan looked up from his paperwork, Agent Miller's voice had grabbed his attention. He turned around swiftly in his chair and he saw Emily standing with her arms crossed protectively in front of her body. _Something happened, again, _he thought to himself.

Agent Miller never missed a beat, looked right at Morgan and said, "Good afternoon to you, Derek Morgan." He was acting casual as if nothing happened, as if there was no incident in front of the bathrooms or as if he didn't just run his hand across Emily's butt to cop a feel.

Morgan stood to his feet, obviously defensive, "Aren't you supposed to be on the third floor?"

"I've been called to an important meeting with David Rossi." He gloated.

Morgan smiled. _Finally, he's going to get what he deserves. Why else would Rossi call him to his office?_

Emily saw the look on Morgan's face, _something was up. _"What is it?" She whispered to Morgan, not wanting to let Agent Miller hear her as he continued to Rossi's office.

Morgan turned his attention back to Emily. He lost his smile and his eyes were caring, "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded affirmitavely. _He didn't answer my question, he's avoiding the obvious. Everybody knows, I'm the slut of the FBI, but why would Morgan ask me if I'm okay? _

"Prentiss." A firm voice came from a top the catwalk.

Emily jumped, dropping her arms to hang at her sides and then rolled her eyes, "Does he have to be so loud?" She asked Morgan.

"You know Hotch." Morgan replied, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

Emily made the walk to Hotch's office slowly. The closer she got the more her arms started to ascend, crossing back in front of her body. _Here it goes, the blame. Everyone thinks I wanted this, but how could they? Miller beat me to it and got to them first. Then what about Morgan? Why was he so defensive? What was that look about? Somebody knows something. _She entered Hotch's office and stopped just inside the doorway, "You wanted to see me?"

Hotch was sitting at his desk, "Close the door."

Emily pushed the door closed and just stood by it, _it's too late. I missed my chance to tell him and now he is going to let me go. _She couldn't look at him, the shame was almost more than she could stand, _if he only knew the truth._

It was all Hotch could do not to run towards Emily and hold her in his arms. She looked so alone and lost. Maintaining his professionalisim he said, "Please sit down."

Emily could feel her eyes begining to sting wtih tears and she answered, "I'd rather stand and if your going to let me go, just please do me a favor..." Emily made eye contact with Hotch and finished, "Don't drag it out."

Hotch stood to his feet and closed his office blinds. "I'm not going to let you go." He told her.

Emily dropped her arms, "So are you going to suspend me without pay? I'd rather just be let go." She told him talking with her hands, before letting them land loosely at her sides.

Hotch was begining to feel bad at how he had approached the situation. Emily felt she was the one being repromanded when that was the farthest thing from the truth. He needed to talk to her to get validation of the sexual harassment, so he could pin it on Agent Miller. "You are not in trouble, please have a seat. I'd like to talk if we could." Hotch tried to convince her.

Emily tilted her head sideways out of curiosity and reluctantly took a seat. "Okay." She agreed. _So instead I'm getting a lecture, I guess that's better than losing my job but the humiliation is almost more than I can stand._

Hotch had a hard time maintaining eye contact as he prepared to ask Emily a very forward and personal question. It was a question that would sure embarass her but he had to ask, "There is no comfortable way to ask this, but I have a question and I want you to tell me the truth." Hotch said.

Emily nodded, waiting for the question.

Hotch took a breath and then looked straight at Emily, "Has Agent Miller touched you, inappropriately?" The prolonged silence following his question and Emily's loss in eye contact answered his question undoubtedly. Her behavior told him everything. She had been violated and taken advantage of.

Emily could feel her face flush red. She looked away from Hotch and couldn't help the few tears that trailed down her cheeks. She intentionally hung her head hoping her hair would hide the sadness on her face.

Hotch couldn't help himself, he stood up and took a seat in the chair next to her, "How many instances..."

Emily interupted him, anticipating the question, "Too many to count." Her voice wavered with emotion, but now she was looking at Hotch. His face was concerned, caring and ready to listen. He made her feel comfortable and she opened up, "I didn't know what to do. The first time he touched me I thought it may have been an accident and he was too embarassed to apologize. The second time I brushed it off as a coincidence and the times after that were always in the open, forcing me not to say anything. I didn't want to make a scene, I didn't want anyone to know. I thought if I ignored it he would stop, but instead it got worse."

Hotch listened intently and he was soon begining to understand why Emily had reacted to the situation like she did.

Emily continued without Hotch's persistence, "You know Agent Miller. He was this nice, church going, family man. He was our friend, my friend and he took advantage of that. I had even got to know his family and I just kept thinking, if I made a scene or said something then somehow this would all get turned around on me." Emily placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

Hotch didn't know if he should place a hand on her back to be comforting or just sit in awkwardness, when gratefully his phone started to ring, "Excuse me." he said.

Emily stood up to leave.

"Stay, please." Hotch said before answering his phone.

Emily stopped by the door and turned around to wait uncomfortably while Hotch took his call.

"Hotchner."

"It's Rossi, Agent Miller just left and like you thought he turned all this around on Emily."

"Thank you." Hotch hung up. Hotch remained standing and said, "It's only fair to tell you that Rossi and I saw a couple of instances where Agent Miller harassed you. Now I want you to tell me do you have any proof of Agent Miller harassing you besides what we saw?"

"I can't believe you...you saw. Oh God." Emiliy said exasperated. She had never felt so violated, she couldn't believe they had saw even though it did validate that she was telling the truth. "Why is it important?" Emily paused and could see Hotch was hiding something, "There is something your not telling me."

Hotch couldn't hold back the truth and explained, "Agent Miller just met with Rossi and he pinned everything on you. The only thing that would nail him to the wall, is you letting myself and Rossi explain to Strauss what has happened. We would tell her what we saw and that would also mean you having to explain everything again."

Emily took a seat on his couch and thought a moment. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and sniffled.

"There is one other thing, if you are willing to come forward." Hotch moved over to his couch and took a seat next to her.

"What?" Emily sighed.

"We could tell Garcia and she could pull video footage, but that would mean letting her know what happened." Hotch unconciously placed a hand in the middle of Emily's back, "It's up to you on how you want this to play out and if it helps, I don't want this guy to get away with what he did to you."

_He does care and he cares about me. _Emily could hear Hotch becoming defensive and her stomach started to tie in knots, in a good and excited way. "I also have the option to not say anything at all, right?"

"Yes." Hotch removed his hand from her back. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Emily didn't like Hotch pulling his hand away from her. She wanted him close and part of her needed him. "Why do you care so much?" Emily asked quietly, not sure if she crossed some type of boundary by asking that particular question.

Hotch paused before answering and after a moment's thought he decided to answer that professionally insted of personally. "I care about each member of this team and..." The words ran out, he couldn't say it, he couldn't say how he felt about his team. In essence they were his family but never has he had to put into words what they mean to him.

For the first time Emily could see Hotch struggling, but that's all it took for her to realize how much they all did mean to him and she understood. His silence spoke volumes. Tenderly she placed her hand on top of Hotch's, "I understand, you don't have to explain."

"Then you'll turn him in?" Hotch asked hopefully feeling Emily's soft hand embrace the top of his. While waiting for her answer he returned the favor and placed his hand on top of hers. It was a bold move because he saw Emily immediately react by looking down at their hands intermingled, touching, crossing a professional boundary.

Emily's heart began to pace. She found comfort from Hotch's touch. It was assuring and told her she wasn't alone. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. How can I not when I see how much you care? It makes me want to care about myself."

"Good." Hotch replied. "Now I have one more thing to tell you."

"Shoot." Emily told him, feeling an old confidence growing inside her.

"I want you to know your not alone. I will be there with you every step of the way."

Emily felt the emotion welling up in her eyes, "I would like that."

Hotch smiled.

"You're smiling." Emily told him, stating the obvious.

"No body is hurting you anymore and that's worth smiling for." Hotch surprised himself with what he said and almost retracted his statement to explain what he meant and decided not to; instead he sat with Emily and the longer he sat there with their hands intertwined the more comfortable it became. Suddenly he could feel Emily tighten her grip around his hand and he squeezed back.

"Thank you...thank you for everything and for your tact in handling this situation."

"Of course."

Emily took a deep breath still clinging to Hotch, "So when do I do this?" She found herself leaning on him, pulling from his strength.

"This afternoon if your ready." Hotch said with encouragement, knowing she could do this. He could now tell by the expression on her face she was going to be okay. The old Emily was back and ready to fight.

Emily sat a little straighter and said, "Then let's get to it."

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you for reading! <em>


End file.
